


Newfound purpose

by xenamoi



Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenamoi/pseuds/xenamoi
Summary: Roxas and Ventus ponder on what their purpose is.Day 4 of the Roxas and Ventus week! Prompt chosen: "Reason for being"
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Newfound purpose

_ My reason for being? _ _   
_ _ My reason for being? _

_ I was born out of an accident, and then found, and groomed to become a weapon. _ _   
_ _ I was born out of unknown circumstances, and then found, and groomed to become a weapon. _

_ When I found out my true nature, naturally, I didn’t stand back and let it happen. I fought back against it. But fate decided otherwise, and I was removed from the equation. _ _   
_ _ When I found out my true nature, naturally, I didn’t stand back and let it happen. I sought to have my friends remove the threat I posed. But fate decided otherwise, and I was forced to fight. _

_ In the end, I avoided the destiny Xehanort tried to impose to me. However, I ceased to really “be”, for a long time. Part of another. _ _   
_ _ In the end, I avoided the destiny Xehanort tried to impose to me. However, I ceased to really “be”, for a long time. Part of another. _

_ Funny, isn’t it? I sought to live for myself, to not be used, but I was reduced to nearly nothing. It was my own choice, but it wasn’t any less ironic. _ _   
_ _ Funny, isn’t it? I sought to die, in order to not be used, but I was kept alive against all odds. It was my own choice, but it wasn’t any less ironic. _

_ Ultimately, I was ready to put my life on the line for the sake of my friends. I was ready to earn, by any means, the right for my own independent existence. _ _   
_ _ Ultimately, I was ready to put my life on the line for the sake of my friends. I was ready to earn, by any means, the right for the universe’s continued existence. _

_ And in the end, I suppose, my actions did contribute towards that. But now there was a question: what next? I was an accident, my creation in itself gave no meaning. I did away with the destiny others tried to impose to me. And now, I was brought back, but I cannot return to the days of old. _ _   
_ _ And in the end, I suppose, my actions did contribute towards that. But now there was a question: what next? I have no past, I cannot know if my creation in itself had any meaning. I did away with the destiny others tried to impose to me. And now, I was brought back, but I cannot return to the days of old. _

_ Ultimately, I am left with no purpose. But... _ _   
_ _ Ultimately, I am left with no purpose. But... _

*********

It was a nice, warm day on Destiny Islands. Sora, Roxas and Ventus had decided to spend a few days there together, to relax and have some quality time with each other, as had become somewhat ritual.

But, for the instant, Roxas did wish to isolate himself for a bit, to spend time alone. He needed this, from time to time, to be able to correctly deal with his thoughts. He came to a corner of the beach where he was nearly certain no one would be in sight, with for objective to sit down and take time to think…

How surprising it was for him to see that his spot was already taken.

“Ven??”

“Roxas? What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” answered the younger blond, sitting down next to his lookalike.

“I… just came here to think for a bit,” stated Ventus. “It’s usually quiet.”

“Really? That’s why I come here too.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” replied Ven while offering a soft smile.

“Huh?”

"After all that happened, it makes sense that I’m not the only one questioning my place in the World.”

“...you too, huh? I’m sorry.”

“It’s life.”

They both grew silent, just sitting next to each other, listening to the sound of the waves.

“But, you know…” eventually pursued Ven. “The more time passes, the more experiences we get, the less it seems… important. Maybe, having a particular place in the universe doesn’t really matter.”

“The conclusion I came to myself is that, as individuals, we have the right to forge our own path ahead. To decide our own reason for being.”

“But then…” both said at the same time.

“Hey guys! So that’s where you were,” declared Sora’s voice, coming from behind. “C’mon, you aren’t gonna leave me hanging, are you?”

The two blond teens looked at each other, smiled widely, and got up to rush in Sora’s direction.

If a grand purpose wasn’t necessary, and if one chose their own reason for being…

The moments spent with Riku, Kairi, with Lea, Xion, with Terra, Aqua.

The times where they all ate ice cream on top of the Clock Tower.

The times where they worked together to rid unfortunate worlds of Heartless.

All the little moments lived by their little core of one brunet and two blonds...

The movie night they shared together, covered in blankets, until so late, until it hurt to have eyes opened. The joy, the fun, the presence of the others, the warmth.

The times where they played board games, where they ran races, where they went in the water and splashed each other, where they tried to one-up each other, where they helped each other.

The moment where one of them was sick and the others cared, removed worries, did everything, made the whole world feel like light.

The moments where they hugged each other, snuggled with each other, soothed themselves with the others’ presence.

The silly discussions, the jokes, the little remarks, the deep discussions, the words that need to get out, the comforting.

The time Sora ate so much sweets he had a stomach ache. The time Ventus made them have a tour on his glider. The time Roxas let them try his coat.

The time Sora introduced them to Tron. The time Ven showed them the Disney Town festivals. The time Roxas made them privy to the secrets of Twilight Town.

What that all meant...

*********

**_But… ultimately, that just means we are free to find our own purpose. And it is with our friends. It is with our new… family._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read this! I hope you enjoyed this short story.  
> If you would like updates on my work, don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter here! <https://twitter.com/_xenamoi>


End file.
